


死不见尸（one shot）

by Dabchick101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabchick101/pseuds/Dabchick101
Summary: 乔治堡之战改写





	死不见尸（one shot）

**Author's Note:**

> 还是lofter旧文。好像这个名字比较切合？  
> 对还没玩过AC3的人：稍微剧透预警！

“就算现在你们控制了大局，我们依旧会东山再起。知道为什么吗，康纳？因为我们产生于现实！我们不需要什么教条，更不需要一个老头来领导我们。只要世界维持它本来的样子，我们就不会被消灭。所以圣殿骑士永远不可能灭亡！”

海瑟姆把康纳压制在地上，对他这个固执的儿子恨恨的说出这段话。周围依然充斥着炮火的声音，原先放在地上的油灯在打斗中被踢翻了，引燃了旁边空的火药桶。

海瑟姆盯着康纳，想从他眼睛里看出一点犹豫或者动摇的意思，哪怕只有一点，他就能说服自己站起来，把康纳从地上拉起来，和他冷静的谈谈。但令他感到绝望的是他这个儿子眼中除了对他的不信任便是对他刚才那段话的嘲讽。

他松开了控制着康纳左臂的右手，把它同受伤的左手一起，掐在了康纳的脖子上，而这给了康纳机会。

在康纳举起左手，把袖剑向他刺过来的时候，海瑟姆已经没有时间躲闪了，或者说，他也没想过要躲闪。就在他准备接受死亡时，一只飞镖从城墙上飞过来，刺穿了康纳的刺客服，扎进了他的身体里。飞镖带着的药剂迅速的发挥了作用，袖剑没能刺中海瑟姆的喉咙，它在最后一刻偏离了方向，在海瑟姆的脖子上划出了一道长长的血痕。

海瑟姆认得这只飞镖的主人。他扶着旁边的那张桌子，慢慢的站起来，看着一个矫健的身影从城墙上跳到木架子上，又从木架子上落到地上，快速的向他跑过来。

“Sir，您怎么样？”莫琳根还没停稳，谢伊便把它交给了大副，一路向着乔治堡飞奔了过来。看着他正滴滴答答留着血的左手，急切的问。

“还好。”海瑟姆靠在桌子上，用没受伤的右手抹了把脖子上的血，重新按住了左手腕。眼前这个人从加入教团之后便一直忠心的为教团服务，虽然大多数时间他喜欢在海上飘着，但相比于那些海瑟姆经常见到的同僚，这个并不经常能见到的属下却赢得了他更多的信任。他看了眼地上一动不动的康纳。

“他怎么样？”

“没死，那只镖只是让他昏迷了。”谢伊知道海瑟姆想问什么。虽然他不长在岸上呆，但是教团内部的事情多少他还是知道一些，更不用说这种稍有点动静就满天飞的八卦的闲言碎语和小道消息。

“Sir,他们快打过来了，您的伤需要医治，我们得抓紧离开这里。”

临走前海瑟姆又看了眼躺在地上的康纳，然后便在谢伊的帮助下离开了乔治堡，登上莫琳根离开了纽约。

除了谢伊和他本人之外，并没有人知道海瑟姆还活着。虽然查尔斯听说谢伊去过纽约后派人送来一封信询问，但在海瑟姆的授意下谢伊并没有透漏他救了教团长的事情，只说他到的时候乔治堡已经被敌人占领了，没有见到教团长。

在莫琳根上，海瑟姆的伤得到了妥善的处理，脖子上的伤口很快痊愈，没留下任何影响，但是被康纳用袖剑刺中的左手就没那么幸运了。虽然伤口已经愈合，却大不如前。以前他用两只手都能写出漂亮的花体字，能用剑使枪，但现在在吃饭时连叉子都拿不稳。

谢伊看着海瑟姆用颤抖的左手拿着叉子，使劲地压着盘子里的肉块，用右手拿着刀子把它切成小块后，便把刀子扔到了一边，把叉子换到右手开始吃。海瑟姆知道谢伊看了他好一会了，咽下嘴中的食物后，瞥了瞥对面的人，说：“你船上厨子的手艺可是越来越差了，谢伊，熟过了头。”

“呃……”谢伊自觉海瑟姆发现了自己一直在看他，觉得有些尴尬。他听说切萨皮克海湾海战之后便全速向纽约赶来，但他到的时候已经太晚了，英军大势已去，海瑟姆也差点死于刺客手中。“Sir，您接下来……有什么打算？”

“我已经死了，谢伊。”海瑟姆拿起杯子喝了口酒。淡水在船上极不易储存，只能用酒来代替水引用。“海瑟姆· E ·肯威，前殖民地的教团长已经死了，现在的教团长是查尔斯·李。”

“Sir？”

“你觉得我现在的这个样子，还能领导教团么？”海瑟姆举起左手向谢伊晃晃。更何况，现在刺客的领头人是康纳。后面这句话他并没有说出来，不过他知道谢伊明白。

上船已经一个多月了，海瑟姆一直在思考一个问题。当时他是有机会杀死康纳的，康纳虽然年轻，强壮，但是他自己从小就开始的训练和多年的战斗经验是康纳所比不了的。明明他可以速战速决，但他却拖延着时间和康纳打斗，仍旧试图向他解释，想让康纳明白自己的立场。就算在他把他压制在地上的时候他仍试图向他阐述教团的性质。在他把双手掐在康纳脖子上时，他也有机会把袖剑刺入康纳的脖子，但是他没有，甚至在康纳用袖剑刺向他时他好像也没有想过要躲避。阿基里斯不是刺客领袖，而且他现在就算还活着也快踏进坟墓了，刺客中有资格担任领袖的只有康纳。如果他回去继续领导教团，他也绝不可能做到像以前那样了。

“现在在殖民地我们的力量已经十分薄弱了，门罗提拔起来的人只剩了你一个，而我这边也只剩了查尔斯，我们不能继续把所有的力量都摆在明面上了。今后查尔斯在明，我们在暗，不能再和刺客硬碰硬了，我们需要保存力量。殖民地的独立是无法改变的事实，但是我们需要在这个新生的国家里留下圣殿骑士的种子。”

之后海瑟姆曾悄悄回过纽约，以一个平民的身份，远远的看着查尔斯给自己举行了葬礼。他从谢伊那里听到，经过这么长时间没找到他的尸体，不抱希望后，查尔斯还是给他准备了一个体面的葬礼。海瑟姆远远的站在人群中，听着查尔斯念悼词，这感觉有些奇怪，毕竟没几个人能参加自己的葬礼。不久，他看见那个换了发型的鲁莽、顽固的年轻人冲进去斥责查尔斯，然后被查尔斯控制了起来。之后，他不想去想查尔斯会怎么处置那个年轻人，走出人群，离开了。


End file.
